independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Space Defense
The Earth Space Defense (ESD) is a program that serve as an early warning system and united global defense unit against future extraterrestrial threats. It was founded by the United Nations on May 25, 1998. David Levinson was appointed as its Director in 2007. History The ESD was founded two years after the War of 1996 and coinciding with political unity between Earth's nations. Upon its inception, the ESD began a worldwide publicity and recruitment campaign. Furthermore, the ESD was also tasked with reverse-engineering alien technology left over from the 1996 invasion. The result of the research leads to enhance humanity's capability in space and military technology, and the colonization of Earth's moon, Mars and Saturn's moon Rhea. The ESD was first headed by Director Strain, who pushed for an expedited test-flight of a hybrid fighter at the 2007 ESD Spring Expo. The fighter exploded mid-flight, killing the pilot, Steven Hiller. To prevent further government negligence, Levinson was appointed director by Lucas Jacobs after the accident. Mandate The ESD is a Corps sized unit, tasked with becoming experts in anti-extra-terrestrial (AET) warfare. Their primary task is to be trainers for the world's military forces. They develop, plan and execute a vigorous training program to keep general combat forces familiar with AET tactics, doctrine and weapons. They deploy in small training teams around the world for training purposes. Their secondary mission is to man space stations and moon bases, develop new tactics and techniques and conduct field practical training on newly developed weapon systems. Weapons & Technology The ESD has studied the alien technology retrieved from the remains of the spaceships destroyed in the War of 1996 to integrate with human technology. The Chinese military helped develop the transport and heavy lifting technology in addition to research and development to understand the alien's structural, integrative, and life-support capabilities. In return, the United States focused on research and application of low-acceleration anti-gravity and stable fusion reactors. Thanks to this combination of technologies, the ESD owns weapons of various kinds. High Impact Orbiting Units These units represents the earth's first line of defense: these are two constellations (latitude and longitude) of orbiting units that use the same technology of the City Destroyers laser cannons. ESD Moon Base After great efforts and technological innovations, the ESD has finally managed to build a base on the Moon. This base serves both as a monitoring center of the solar system and as a point of attack and defense of the Earth. Hybrid Vehicles The ESD possessed various kinds of hybrid vehicles, such as bladeless helicopters, fighter jets that can fly to the Moon and cargo aircraft. Laser Assault Rifles Reverse-engineered from alien weaponry, these assault rifles are the standard weapons of ESD soldiers. Directors of Earth Space Defense Gallery EsdBase.jpg|Earth Space Defense headquarters, located in Area 51, Nevada. ESD Formed.jpg|ESD worldwide publicity and recruitment campaign. Highimpactorbitingunits.jpg|High Impact Orbiting Units Resurgence Human-Alien-hybridtech-fighter 001.jpg|The H-8 Global Defender Hybrid Fighter. Assault rifles.jpeg|Laser Assault Rifles used by American soldiers. Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence (novelization)'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' References Sources *Warof1996.com Category:Earth Space Defense Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Organizations Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters